Words Unspoken
by ForeverCountingStars
Summary: "His music had whispered what his lips could not find the courage to utter." When their daily plans had been canceled, Jem Carstairs found another way to pass the time, one that involved not only capturing Tessa's attention, but her love in the process. Post-Clockwork Prince. One-shot.


_Title: Words Unspoken_

_Category: The Infernal Devices_

_Featured Pairing: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray _

_Summary: "His music had whispered what his lips could not find the courage to utter." When their daily plans had been canceled, Jem Carstairs found another way to pass the time, one that involved not only capturing Tessa's attention, but her love in the process. Post-Clockwork Prince. One-shot._

_A/N: I was not planning to write an Infernal Devices fanfiction, but today I was in my room surfing the Internet when I saw several Clockwork Princess teasers. In one, it seems as though Jem composes a piece for Tessa. This is my image on how that scene might take place. If you find any mistakes, feel free to let me know. I have not read the two books in a while, and might not remember details. Anyways, reviews/feedback are greatly appreciated._

_All the best,_

_—Fly_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices, nor Jem for that matter._

* * *

Words Unspoken

* * *

_Never close your lips to those whom have opened your heart."_

_—Charles Dickens_

* * *

It was mid-morning, and though the drastic weather canceled whatever outdoor plans Jem had made, he still smiled as if the sun was shining when he told Tessa the day would not be a complete waste.

"Follow me," he whispered as he led them through the halls and into his quarters. Though Tessa did not utter a word as they went, her mind flew with ideas on what Jem could possibly think of that could replace their picnic they had been planning for days. He had promised her a lovely surprise, but now that they were trapped inside, she doubted he would show her.

Though Jem and Will were parabatai, as close as brothers, they differed in multiple ways. While Will expressed his thoughts and feelings through poetry and words, to Jem, his music was everything. It allowed him to speak, to express his feelings in a way his words could not.

And on that day, that is exactly what his music had done.

* * *

Tessa drew in a breath as they walked into Jem's room. He closed the door, and for several moments, an awkward silence began to bloom between them. Ever since their engagement, they had been very careful not to visit one another's rooms alone when someone was around.

Though as much as Jem loved her, he had morals to follow. And Tessa, as much as she wished for the fire that seemed to burn when they were together, was raised by an aunt who looked down upon couples who came together before marriages, despite her doing just that.

They were almost never alone, and Charlotte seemed to have arranged that. She even had Henry, awkward and much too kind, sit down with Jem and talk about morals and ethics. Jem and Tessa had a good laugh about it after, when Jem swore he had never seen Henry blush as much as he did then. But they did not push the freedoms that they were given.

"Jem," called Tessa, appearing nervous. When he turned to look at her, she felt herself flush, a bright red she was sure. "I don't think—"

To her surprise, Jem laughed, as if he had already knew what she was going to say. "Tessa, you have no reason to be nervous. I assure you, I did not invite you in for _that_."

She relaxed after, even let herself take a seat on his wooden chair next to his desk. Tessa waited patiently while Jem took out his violin case from the chest resting at the foot of his bed. Only recently did he have it repaired. The soothing sound of the instrument was what let Tessa drift off at night, and without it, the nightmares would come, many involving the deadly battle with Mortmain's forces.

The image of her brother dying, of the two boy she loved fighting for their lives, were images that she would never be able to forget. They were scars that she would carry for as long as she lived.

Will, now more distant than ever before, had been even worse ever since his own sister arrived. After years of not seeing her, one would expect for him to be ecstatic at his sister's arrival, but Tessa knew better. He had trusted her with the story of a demon who nearly made Will take his life.

She wished badly to tell Jem, or at least for Will to inform him of that. But he remained silent, and as the days pasted, the distance between them grew. But at that moment, she let Will falll free from her mind. After all, it was Jem she was engaged to, not Will Herondale.

But, despite her claims, Tessa knew, deep down in her heart, that she cared for them both.

"Tessa," said Jem, interrupting her thoughts. "I...I know this isn't the right time or place, and certainly not what you would be expecting as your surprise, but... I wrote something for you."

Her heart swelled at his tone of voice. He sounded much more than delighted, but what emotion he was carrying on that day, Tessa could not quite place. She smiled at him, looking around for the sheet of paper that held his words. To her disappointment, she spotted nothing. But she remained smiling as Jem gently pulled out his violin. And then suddenly, it all fell into place.

"Jem, is this something I must read?" asked Tessa knowingly, and she saw Jem's eyes light up at her understanding.

"No, my dear, it is something to be heard." And with that, Jem Carstairs had begun to play.

The melody that came off the violin was unearthly, a piece Tessa knew that must have kept Jem up late at night, trying to compose the perfect song for his fiancé. She smiled at the thought. She watched him as he played, and loved how he seemed to get lost in the music. The bow moved gracefully across the instrument, and Tessa found herself becoming lost as well.

Memories replayed themselves in her mind, countless moments in which involved only her and Jem. She remembered Jem being there when everyone else seem preoccupied, and how with him, she always found herself smiling. Yet, even after Tessa Gray accepted his marriage proposal, never could she picture a future with this boy, one whose heart Tessa did not deserve.

Imagining a future would not prepare her for the worst. It would only give her hope, feed on her dreams until they no longer existed. A lifetime with Jem had once seemed nothing more than a foolish fairy tale, one that would never come true.

But on that day, it had become so much more. A promise for a future, no matter how difficult the obstacles that may lie ahead. For that piece had not only stolen Tessa's breath, but her love in the process.

* * *

After, when he finished playing, Jem broke the silence once more and asked her how she liked it. They were both seated on his bed, and with every second that passed, Jem seemed to be moving closer.

"Enchanting," whispered Tessa, closing her eyes. It was all she was able to say before Jem's lips found her own.

* * *

And on that night, for the first time since she had arrived at the Institute, her dreams did not consist of Will Herondale.

But instead, of another boy who held both a violin, and now, the key to Tessa Gray's own heart.

* * *

The End

* * *

_A/N: As much as I love Will, I happen to love Jem more, and cannot wait to see how it all ends in Clockwork Princess. __Reviews/feedback are greatly appreciated._

_—Fly_


End file.
